


Castiel's Favorite Star

by Madds33



Series: Under the stars [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madds33/pseuds/Madds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel asks Dean if he can tell him about his favorite star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Favorite Star

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I really like putting these dorks under the stars okay. Maybe I like it a lot.  
> Thanks for reading!

On one of the nights when Castiel and Dean went out to watch the stars, Dean dozed off. He woke up to Castiel wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I really love the stars." Castiel murmured into Dean's warmth.

"Yeah, that's why you spend all your nights inside." Dean replied sarcastically.

"I do not understand," Castiel began, "I spend at least three nights a week outside, you're there too-"

"No, I know Cass, I was kidding." Dean found himself with a stupid smile on his face. Cass' sense of sarcasm never ceased to amuse him.

"Oh... Can I tell you about my favorite work of art from God?"

"Sure Cass."

"Well, you can't see it with your eyes, but it's bright, and made up of the color green, and different browns and blues. It's not like one star, but many, fused into a small space and glowing radiant colors that I can see even in the darkest room. I makes me really happy."

"It sounds beautiful, Cass." Dean pressed his lips to the top of Castiel's forehead and smiled.

"But then I was human for a while, and I saw that I had been missing the other half of the piece. I could then see his green eyes and his blonde hair, and I could see his wonderful freckles, and I felt in that moment, that maybe I could deal with being human after all. Of course then I got my grace back, but-"

"Wait, Cass, are you saying-?"

"Yes, Dean, you are my favorite work of art. You're the most beautiful star that God ever made."

Dean pulled Cass a little closer then, not knowing what to say. Castiel knew he said the right things though, because his favorite star looked to be glowing a little brighter for the rest of the night.

 


End file.
